


Lubido

by That_one_edgy_writer



Series: Qumpellka Learning to have emotions [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrorfell (Undertale), Anxiety, Bara Sans (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Eventual Romance, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Implied/Referenced Abortion, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Teen Pregnancy, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_edgy_writer/pseuds/That_one_edgy_writer
Summary: A bit of my oc Lubido's backstory!
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Qumpellka Learning to have emotions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916602





	Lubido

**Author's Note:**

> Both of my ocs Lubido and Veljovic use neopronouns, please don't try to be purposely disrespectful because of that!

**January 1**

Qumpellka was there with vem when Veljovic was told what would become of vem if vir bone rot went untreated, when ae huffed and quietly asked to be left alone with the two. At that time he was still just 'Sans' to both of them, Q refused to call him any of the nicknames their softer alternates gave vem and Veljovic still was trying to make vem choose virs own name for whatever reason. There were a few fonts that caught vir eye but ve knew that it was only an attempt to take vir mind off of what could very well be vir last days.

Small mercies for only a slight numb feeling in his metatarsals, the only noticeable difference was a small loss of movement in his foot. It was managed well enough with the loss of a phalanx, ve walked with a bit of a limp for a few days before ve agreed to get a prosthetic. Eventually virs entire body would need to be replaced with what was probably going to be robotic parts, at least then ve'd have an actual reason to be exiled from the friendly little group of alternates. Most of them agreed that robots didn't need sentience, that giving them such a luxury was a waste and unnecessarily cruel.

A week went by before vir feet began to decay, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that ve was able to still use the crutches that the hospital had hesitantly given vem, insisting that ve stay in the uncomfortably loud room and wait for the rest of virs body to crumble away before Veljovic had snatched and getly handed them to vem. Q had taken to sleeping in vir livingroom, and Sans had politely ignored them when they ended up curled into a ball next to vir bed in the middle of the night after trying to fall asleep on vir lumpy couch. They were afraid of vem even when ve wasn't at home, even when Veljovic was the one watching over the young skeleton. It would have hurt if ve hadn't also been avoiding them, Sans had nothing to say to someone that didn't even bother pretending to enjoy vir presence. Pregnant or not, an asshole was still an asshole even with the addition of occasional random bursts of tears. Sans wasn't even sure that they knew they were pregnant, it seemed that the skeletons native to this universe didn't know much about how their bodies worked. They didn't know that they were supposed to be getting sick and growing breasts, even after Veljovic had told them they still had weeks when they wouldn't eat a thing. It had gotten to the point that whenever they weren't sick they were forcing themself to vomit up whatever they ate just so the next time that they were actually sick vir sibling wouldn't be worried.

They had been living with Veljovic and him for a few months, and the closest to speaking ve had ever seen them is signing to vir sibling and that was after a panic attack over a broken lightbulb of all things. Q avoided vem like the plague but that was fine. They probably didn't want to be around someone that was slowly dusting, it wasn't their fault.

They refused to even tell the pair of siblings what their actual age was, but they looked to be around sixteen, maybe seventeen. Far too young to be knocked up and sleeping in a stolen car, Sans couldn't imagine how they managed to end up with a kid at such a young age.

At least Veljovic managed to stop them from trying to make their own food, waking up to a fire in the kitchen was not a welcoming sight.

The list that vir sibling made vem of different fonts that Sans could use for replacements for the stupid font that he was given as a name was extensive, and despite both vir sibling and vem learning English Qumpellka made each translation of the words look so confusing. The fonts were apparently written twice in 'cursive' and 'print' whatever that was, perhaps similar to the difference between wingdings and webdings? It was...too much. Thankfully vir sibling wrote the translation for each odd shaped letter above, making it much easier for vem than it would have been if ae hadn't insisted on adding aer own suggestions after ve wrote down a handful of fonts that caught vir attention. It was numbered in English at least the pair of siblings knew what math looked like in both languages.

  1. Bilyardeis (👌♓●⍓♋❒♎♏♓⬧)
  2. Caranda(👍♋❒♋■♎♋)
  3. Lannitka(☹♋■■♓⧫&♋)
  4. Esprit(☜⬧◻❒♓⧫)
  5. Celeste(👍♏●♏⬧⧫♏)



Caranda and Esprit were far too... confusing for vem to use on vir own and so was Lannitka. Celeste seemed like something that ve'd like to try out at a coffee shop on vir own for a bit before deciding on choosig a permanently new name. When Veljovic grinned at vem for finally having the motivation to do something other than tinker with the fridge, ve felt vir own slow smile spread across vir face. It would be enough for this week. It was worth it to see aer happy.

Ve allowed vemself to charge as ve went into sleep mode, the whirr of vir vents quieting down and the lamp on vir bedside table shutting off was comforting.

.*~POV switcheroo~*.

Veljovic watched the tall skeleton curl up next to their furry friend with a wide grin, no matter how much the mess would annoy aer sibling they needed to relax. Ae wasn't an idiot. And no matter how much Qumpellka pleaded with Aer not to make them go to a hospital an appointment for them was made. It was on a Sunday, since those were the only days Q ever seemed to want to go anywhere or do anything more than help clean or organize.

Aer sibling didn't see how anxious they were but at least the pair didn't purposely antagonize each other anymore, like the first time Sans and Veljovic popped into this universe. it was... nice. The angry cat that seemed to be only ill-tempered whenever aer brother was around sauntered over to Veljovic and demanded to be pet, purring when ae made aer way over to the couch and sat down before picking up the mangy feline to pet it. The fur would no doubt be stuck between aer joints in the morning, but it was worth it to have the warm loaf sitting on aer lap and purring like it didn't have a care in the world. Maybe it didn't. The inner workings of Timothy's mind were a true mystery, one that ae didn't care much to find out.

A small humming noise brought ae out of aer thoughts, and when ae looked down at the source ae couldn't help the content smile that spread across aer visor. Qumpellka had somehow managed to curl further into their nest, pull on their headphones, and pull a poorly hidden romance novel from beneath the couch without making a sound.

It was one that ae had bought, from a dollar store on the surface back in aer universe when ae was first gaining sentience.

It was probably the escape from reality that the poor skeleton probably needed.

It was the only entertainment that both ae and aer sibling had when they reached the surface, to afraid to venture out on their own.

Small similarities that were between ae and them were the only thing keeping ae from losing aer temper with aer sibling at how condescending ve was toward them, how quick ve was to ignore them and do as ve pleased as if the pair were the only ones living in the stars-damned house. It wasn't as if ae could help them if aer sibling wanted to keep them out of the house, it wasn't aer house. Ae didn't pay bills or have a job. it wasn't the poor thing's fault for ending up knocked up, but their parents had to be looking for them. It was sad, to think that their parents made them feel so unwelcome that htey felt the need to flee. But! nothing couldn't be fixed with a bit of friendly conversation, ae knew that much for sure.

Eventually as they put down the book and closed their sockets, slowly drifting off to sleep and Veljovic leaned down to gently pulled the book from their hands and sat the happy feline next to Qumpellka and began scrubbing between aer joints with a small brush and watching small clumps of flour fall with a glitchy sigh. Ae may not care much for cleanliness but sometimes it did cause ae a certain amount of discomfort to have dirt or dough caked inside of aer fingers or joints and end up freezing over.

Ae couldn't tell how long it was until the light began to filter through the windows and aer alarm went off in the kitchen. Qumpellka didn't stir, not even when ae began to clean up and make a rushed breakfast of eggs, flour, and milk mixed together. Pancakes seemed to be the only thing that the poor thing could hold down, and ae knew that eventually ae would need to tell Q that they were pregnant. Veljovic just wished it wasn't so soon...

Veljovic sighed and set down a small saucer next to the bowl of water that Q had lovingly used the labelmaker to be sure that they all knew that it belonged to Timothy. the saucer had chunks of salmon, some bone that had been hastily ground into chunks, and some kind of green fruit. After ae had plated the pancakes and lied down across the couch ae stared up at the ceiling, trusting Qumpellka to wake ae from aer sleep if they truly needed aer for anything. All three of them were exhausted from the recent addition to their living arrangement but...

It would be alright.

It had to.

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a while, huh. Still trying to get back into the groove of writing things, so uh... Sorry if its kinda messy.


End file.
